Assault for Apology
by MovieVillain
Summary: Crossover with The Beast, Charles Barker assaults Elena Gilbert in a restaurant in order to get her to apologize to Caroline Forbes for her actions towards her when her humanity was turned off. Tribute to Patrick Swayze in the year of 2019 with the documentary, I Am Patrick Swayze will be released on August 18, his birthday.


Charles Barker is seen at a restaurant located in Mystic Falls having finished his job there, and he is prepared for a flight back to Chicago.

"Yes, I am telling you, Ellis. I'm going back to Chicago so I can have my birthday celebrated there," he is on his cellphone talking to his former protege, Ellis Dove. "You're asking me if I want cake? Of course I want cake. It's important for my birthday to have something like this. My job is finished in Mystic Falls, so I'll be seeing you in a few hours," he then take notice of Elena and Caroline. "I just have one jagoff to take care of."

"What about us? Are we still friends? All those things you said when your humanity was off - is that how you really feel?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline, I really don't feel like going down memory lane," Elena refuses to talk about her previous actions.

"Maybe two. Hold on," Barker said over his cellphone to watch the conversation between the two female vampires. Of course he knows who they are.

"Well, what about when you said, and I quote, 'You're a repulsive, bloodsucking control-freak monster'? Did you really mean those things?" the blonde attempted to get an apology from her brunette friend.

"Happy hunting. I'll catch you later," Barker puts his cellphone down to end his call with Ellis as he proceeds to approach them.

"If you're waiting for an apology, you're not gonna get one. I can't let myself feel bad, because if I feel bad, then I feel everything, and...we've all seen how well I handle that," Elena looked at Caroline in the eye, and she's serious about her statement.

Before anything else, the former gets thrown to the dartboard by none other than Barker himself. Next, he kicks her in the crotch, and the blonde vampire could only wince how painful that is for her. Lastly, he throws her to the table where he pins her down.

"The lady here asked for an apology. You don't refuse it," he growled.

"Listen, mister, you don't understand! If I started feeling bad, I'm going to feel everything not just what I did to her!" she attempted to defy him despite her situation.

"I see... Well, let's test that out, shall we?"

Barker gets Elena to stand up as he punches her stomach and tosses her to the wall where her head broke through it. After this, he grabs her again and punches her in the face, throwing her to the table where it breaks to send her down the floor. Caroline is shocked on how brutal he is beating her friend but there's nothing she can do about it as if Barker is trying to prevent her from intervening.

"Are you crazy?!" the brunette yelled as the FBI Agent pins her down to the wall.

"Maybe this will help you apologize," Barker said.

"I'm serious! You don't know how I'm gonna handle all thaaaaaaa...!" Elena tries to reason with him, but he started twisting her left arm before she could finish her sentence. "You're a psycho, you know that!"

"I can hurt you more if you keep this up."

Barker tosses Elena to a nearby chair afterwards.

"Are you sure you want me to apologize to her?" she looks exhausted but still tries not to give in to his demands. "You don't know what you've done."

The FBI Agent reveals a pistol to shoot her right leg with, and it's quite painful for her.

"It's painful, huh? Because I laced it with vervain. Don't you think I know what you and your friend are?" he smirked, and his statement surprised both female vampires. Then he proceeds to point his weapon to her head. "This is your last chance! Apologize to her, right now!"

"Alright, alright! I'll apologize to her!" Elena finally gives in to his demands. "Just please stop waving that gun around! You're acting like a madman!"

"I'll put down my gun after you've apologized to her," he refuses to let go of his weapon.

"Are you serious?" she couldn't believe what she is hearing from him. With another pointing of the gun to her head, it is final. "Alright, alright! I'm just asking!" she turns to Caroline next. Time to let it all out. "Caroline, I'm so sorry!" she started crying with tears coming out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry for attacking you and your mother when my humanity was turned off! I'm so sorry for saying mean things to you! I understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore after what I did, but..."

Before she could finish, Caroline hugs her. Of course, Elena returns the hug.

"I forgive you," the blonde said with a smile on her face.

"You do?" the brunette asked.

"Yes, I do," and that's the truth.

After a few seconds, they let go of the hug, and Barker puts his gun down.

"There, I apologized to her. Are you happy now, jerk?" Elena faces the FBI Agent with tears still from her eyes.

"As happy as I can be," Barker smirked.

"Why do you care I apologize to her?"

"Why? I'll tell you why. The next morning, your friend here dies of something, and the last thing you said to her was that you're not going to apologize to her for your previous actions towards her when your humanity was turned off. How are you gonna live with that?"

"Well, I... um..." Elena can't think of the answer as if the question itself has pierced.

"That's what I thought," Barker anticipated her reply. "You gotta choose your words carefully, otherwise you'll live the rest of your life regretting the last words you told someone, even a friend."

He left the restaurant afterwards; his job is finished and it's off to the airport with him for his flight back to Chicago.

* * *

**Author's Note: Does anyone know the TV series, The Beast? It starred Patrick Swayze as Charles Barker, an FBI Agent who has his own way in bringing criminals to justice, ****which often border on illegal. He is a combination of Jack Bauer from 24 and Vic Mackey from The Shield. The show may be underrated because it only has one season, but at least he worked hard to fight against pancreatic cancer by doing what he loved to do: acting. I'm still putting this up to remind you that I'm going to watch the documentary, I Am Patrick Swayze, coming at August 18 this year.**

**Anyway, what do you think of the crossover idea with The Vampire Diaries? It took place in season 4 episode, The Walking Dead.**


End file.
